


[Podfic] Demands of the Dead by Astolat

by Vodka112



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Candles, Grief/Mourning, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Witchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112
Summary: He would only ever need to light forty-five candles at once.A reading of Demands of the Dead by Astolat.





	[Podfic] Demands of the Dead by Astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Demands of the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039464) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Used soft gh sound for Geralt's name just because. :P

**[Link to mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1SVMV2ph6_DT49VoMW4fmslyVvUSccwOn)** (5mins 46secs)


End file.
